


Twin Souls

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Death, F/M, Family Drama, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic met en avant le couple Ardyn/Noctis.L’histoire se situe dans notre monde aux alentours de l’époque victorienne, dans le royaume fictif du Lucis. Sans magie ni surnaturel, elle suit le cheminement de Noctis pour reprendre son trône ainsi que celui d’Ardyn qui, tel le Comte de Monte-Cristo, est revenu se venger de ceux qui l’ont emprisonné.





	1. Prologue – Nous nous rencontrons à la fin du voyage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> [En cours]
> 
> Basée sur une idée de Maty-Yami
> 
> ? words, ? chapters + 1 prologue and epilogue – created feb 2018

_Ma chère et tendre Isabelle,_

_Ta présence me manque toujours affreusement dans l’éternité de mon supplice._

_Passent les années, et les murs froids et humides de cette geôle ne changent pas. Mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours intacts, nourrissant un peu plus chaque jour mon désir de vengeance afin de nous rendre justice._

_Malheureusement, je crains que mon affection pour toi ne suffise bientôt plus à me maintenir en vie. Mon corps et mon âme ont tant souffert dans les ténèbres qu’elles auront raison de moi à moins d’un miracle._

_Cela fait tant d’années que tu m’as été enlevée que j’en ai perdu le compte. J’en viens parfois à me questionner sur la raison qui veut que je sois toujours vivant dans cette cellule minuscule où on m’a oublié._

_Pourtant, je ne désespère pas. Que je parte d’ici par la grande porte ou les pieds devant, ma délivrance est proche. Je m’accroche à l’idée de prendre ma revanche sur ceux qui nous ont trahi, ainsi qu’au bonheur de te retrouver dans l’au-delà._

_J’aimerais tant que ces pensées te parviennent, que ce bout de papier puisse s’envoler à travers les barreaux et t’atteindre où que tu sois. Ainsi je pourrais te dire encore une fois que je t’ai aimée comme personne, et que cet amour gardera à jamais sa place dans mon cœur._

_Ta patience sera bientôt récompensée. Attends-moi encore un peu, ma douce, jusqu’au jour où la mort nous réunira._

_Ton dévoué Ardyn_


	2. Le jeune prince et l’illustre inconnu

« Il est temps de vous lever, mon Roi. »

 

Dans la grande chambre richement décorée de meubles aux bois raffinés dont l’odeur délicate prête au voyage des sens, un homme encapuchonné attend sur le pas de la porte.

De sa posture noble et respectueuse, il observe d’un air sévère le lit à baldaquin à quelques mètres de lui.

 

Allongé dans les draps de soie froissés, les yeux clos, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs esquisse une grimace accompagnée d’un léger grognement.

 

Poussant un discret soupir, l’homme dont le visage à la peau tannée est en partie dissimulé par des tissus s’approche de la haute fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil venir éclairer l’endormi.

Plissant les paupières, le jeune homme se retourne dans son lit, jetant les couvertures sur son visage pour se cacher de la lumière.

 

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez une journée chargée ? Vous n’avez pas le loisir de rester à vous reposer. »

 

Un nouveau grognement se fait entendre de sous les draps, avant que finalement  le jeune homme daigne se relever mollement pour s’assoir sur le matelas.

 

« Je vous attends dans le salon, mon Roi. »

 

« Mmhh… » marmonne le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux. « Ça ne m’emballe vraiment pas… Et je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça, Gilgamesh. »

 

« Mais c’est pourtant votre position, Votre Majesté. » répond humblement ce dernier.

 

« Ma position… » souffle le jeune homme en esquissant un petit sourire triste. « A aucun moment il n’y a eu de couronnement officiel, et je crois bien qu’il n’y en aura jamais… »

 

Les deux hommes restent silencieux un instant, méditant sur la situation.

 

« Je préfèrerais que tu m’appelles par mon prénom. Après tout… tu es la personne dont je me sens le plus proche, la seule qui serait encore à même de lui donner du sens… »

 

« Je ne puis me soustraire au protocole, mais je ferai mon possible pour vous satisfaire, Roi Noctis. »

 

Relevant la tête vers le dénommé Gilgamesh, le jeune homme laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

« Ha… C’est un début ! »

 

« N’est-ce pas ? » répond son interlocuteur en souriant derrière son voile avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je vous attends en bas. Ne traînez pas. »

 

« Oui… j’arrive… »

 

Gilgamesh s’éclipse, laissant Noctis assis seul dans son lit. Il faut un certain temps au jeune homme avant qu’il ne décide de se lever pour se diriger lentement vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

En contrebas, il peut apercevoir le jardin classique rigoureusement entretenu par quelques serviteurs qui s’assurent qu’aucune branche ne dépasse. Bien que des visiteurs soient attendus dans l’après-midi, le domaine est presque aussi paisible qu’à l’accoutumée.

En vérité, il est si paisible que la mort elle-même semblerait plus vivante que cette immense maisonnée.

 

Laissant sa tête reposer contre le verre froid de la vitre, Noctis contemple d’un regard lassé les calèches élégantes défiler dans la rue lointaine. Si les murs sont tapissés d’ornements raffinés, que les sols sont marbrés et les devantures nacrées, l’endroit n’en est pas moins une prison de laquelle Noctis rêverait de s’échapper.

 

Ecarté de la société dans sa cage dorée, le jeune homme a la sensation de n’être qu’une coquille vide que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais combler.

 

« Je me demande si dans le fond, je ne préfèrerais pas être mort… » murmure-t-il avec fatalisme et mélancolie.

 

Puis, il se dirige finalement vers son armoire pour s’habiller sans conviction avant d’aller rejoindre Gilgamesh, s’efforçant de faire bonne figure malgré le creux qui habite son âme.

 

***

 

Le soleil éclaire avec douceur l’après-midi printanière. Dans la vaste demeure, un léger brouhaha vient troubler le calme auquel Noctis est habitué.

 

Comme chaque année, la maison ouvre ses portes à la population du royaume afin de commémorer la mort du roi survenue il y a de cela vingt années, alors que Noctis n’était âgé que de cinq ans. Son père, André Lucis Caelum, y fut lâchement assassiné par son propre frère dont il est proscrit de prononcer le nom depuis, les gens se contentant de le désigner sous l’appellation d’« usurpateur ».

Etant bien trop jeune pour prendre ses responsabilités d’héritier de la famille royale Noctis a été placé sous la protection du seigneur Gilgamesh, un bretteur hors pair qui avait pour charge de protéger son père. Bien qu’il ait échoué, Gilgamesh est resté loyal envers ses maîtres, se jurant qu’il ne commettrait pas la même erreur une deuxième fois. Pendant ce temps, les conseillers du défunt roi André ont assuré la régence du royaume en lieu et place de son jeune souverain légitime, conduisant à la situation actuelle.

 

« Cette maison est réellement impressionnante, Votre Majesté. » dit un homme vêtu d’un onéreux costume trois pièces et d’une moustache bien taillée. « C’est un grand honneur de pouvoir ainsi contempler l’histoire de la famille royale. »

 

« Je vous remercie. » répond poliment Noctis.

 

« C’est nous qui vous remercions, Votre Majesté. » ajoute la femme drapée d’une somptueuse robe à crinoline à côté de son mari. « Vous accomplissez votre devoir envers votre héritage à merveille. »

 

« Si cela peut satisfaire le peuple et rendre hommage à mon père, vous m’en voyez comblé. »

 

« Oui, c’est effectivement une bonne chose, bien que certains invités n’aient pas l’air de se rendre compte de leur privilège… » dit le moustachu en jetant un regard mauvais en direction d’une femme en haillons.

 

« Le domaine royal est ouvert à tous les habitants du Lucis, sans exception. » objecte Noctis. « J’estime que l’histoire de notre pays appartient à tous et que chacun a le droit d’en faire partie. »

 

« Bien sûr, Votre Majesté… » répond l’homme sans en croire un mot, avant d’effectuer une petite révérence et de s’éloigner en compagnie de sa femme vers une autre aile du bâtiment.

 

« Pfff… » soupire Noctis, épuisé par cette abondance d’interactions sociales vides de sens.

 

« Peut-être devriez-vous faire une pause. » lui soumet Gilgamesh d’une voix bienveillante, n’ayant pas quitté le jeune homme du regard une seule seconde pendant ses longues heures à échanger avec le peuple.

 

« Oui… ça serait préférable. » acquiesce Noctis. « Je vais prendre l’air dans la petite cour. »

 

« Je vous accompagne. »

 

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Cette partie n’est pas ouverte au public, je ne crains rien… et puis Umbra sera avec moi. »

 

Gilgamesh adresse un regard réprobateur à l’insouciance du jeune homme, avant de finalement céder.

 

« Très bien. Mais n’y restez pas trop longtemps. »

 

« Promis. »

 

 

Refermant sur lui la porte donnant sur l’atrium, Noctis profite durant quelques secondes d’une accalmie avant qu’une silhouette noire et blanche ne lui saute joyeusement dessus.

 

« Ah, Umbra ! »

 

« Wouaf ! »

 

Le magnifique malamute d’Alasaka effectue de petits bonds tout autour de son maître, parvenant à décrocher le premier sourire sincère de Noctis depuis le début de la journée.

 

« Ha ha ! Mais oui, tu es beau… » dit le jeune homme en caressant le chien qui ne demande pas mieux.

 

« Wouaf ! » aboie-t-il une nouvelle fois de satisfaction.

 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi aujourd’hui… » dit doucement Noctis. « Mais… tu sais ce que c’est, hein… chaque année, c’est pareil. »

 

S’asseyant à même le sol aux côtés d’Umbra, Noctis contemple le coin de ciel bleu qui se reflète dans ses yeux azur tandis qu’il continue de caresser son compagnon.

 

« A quoi ça sert tout ça, en fait… » murmure-t-il, le regard perdu. « On me dit que je suis le roi, mais le roi de quoi, au juste ? Ça fait des années que je suis bloqué ici pendant que Sirus Elric dirige le royaume à ma place. Ha ! Tu parles d’un roi… en vrai… je ne suis rien de plus qu’un petit prince égaré. »

 

Comme s’il percevait la détresse de son maître, Umbra tourne la tête pour donner un grand coup de langue affectueux sur la joue du jeune homme.

 

« Ah, Umbra ! C’est malin, je vais sentir comme toi maintenant ! » dit Noctis en riant doucement, frottant le dessus du crâne de l’animal. « Bon, je me débarbouille et j’y retourne, sinon gare aux réprimandes de Gilgamesh ! »

 

Quelque peu requinqué par cet instant de détente, Noctis se relève pour entrer dans la maison à l’intérieur de laquelle se faufile également Umbra, refusant de rester seul sans son maître. Haussant les épaules, Noctis sourit à son compagnon avant de reprendre le chemin conduisant à ses convives en compagnie de son ami.

 

 

Alors que Noctis progresse dans les longs et hauts corridors pour revenir vers la réception, il entend soudain Umbra grogner légèrement à ses côtés.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Umbra ? » demande le jeune homme en observant le canidé se mettre en position d’attaque, suivant son regard pour découvrir ce qui a bien pu provoquer cette réaction.

 

« ! »

 

A quelques mètres devant Noctis se tient la silhouette silencieuse d’un homme lui tournant le dos et vêtu d’un frac noir.

Bien que ses habits reflètent une certaine richesse leur style est quant à lui peu conventionnel, découpant le costume de manière inhabituelle mais néanmoins raffinée ; sans mentionner la chevelure pourpre rabattue en un catogan soigné sous un chapeau distingué, qui, pour sûr, tranche avec les standards de l’époque.

 

Ne prêtant aucune attention à Noctis, l’étrange homme semble en admiration devant le grand portrait d’une jeune femme exposé au mur.

 

« Chuuut, Umbra. » murmure Noctis pour apaiser l’animal avant de s’avancer lentement vers l’inconnu : « Excusez-moi ? Je regrette de vous importuner mais cette partie du bâtiment n’est pas ouverte au public. »

 

L’homme demeure muet, observant toujours la peinture.

 

« S’il-vous-plait, monsieur ? » essaie de nouveau Noctis alors qu’il parvient à sa hauteur, découvrant enfin son visage.

 

Une sensation inattendue parcourt le corps du jeune homme.

Bien qu’il n’ait aucune idée de l’identité de son interlocuteur, quelque chose en lui résonne comme s’il partageait une connexion avec cet individu. Sans qu’il ne puisse l’expliquer, l’attitude de l’inconnu, son regard doré légèrement triste, son visage provoquent chez Noctis comme une sorte d’attraction.

 

Tandis que le prince reste bouche bée, l’homme quitte enfin le tableau pour poser ses yeux sur Noctis, pivotant dans sa direction en s’appuyant sur une canne venant compléter élégamment l’ensemble de son personnage.

 

« Je vous prie de m’excuser, il semblerait que je me sois égaré dans la contemplation des richesses de cette maison. » dit l’inconnu d’une voix absolument charmante, désarçonnant Noctis.

 

« Ah, oui, c’est vrai qu’elles sont nombreuses. » bafouille le jeune homme.

 

« En particulier en ce qui concerne les tableaux. C’est une sacrée collection. » ajoute posément l’homme en désignant les murs de la galerie.

 

« Vous êtes amateur d’art ? » demande Noctis, avant de regretter immédiatement sa question.

 

Incapable d’en trouver la raison, le jeune homme s’efforce comme il le peut de ne pas laisser transparaitre à quel point il se sent déstabilisé par la présence de l’inconnu en formulant la première pensée à lui traverser l’esprit. Fort heureusement, son interlocuteur ne semble pas lui tenir rigueur de son interrogation impolie.

 

« Oui, vous pouvez le dire ce cette façon, en effet. » répond-il en souriant. « Il se trouve que je suis moi-même peintre à mes heures perdues. Je m’évertue à améliorer mon art en élargissant mes références, notamment avec les somptueuses pièces dont vous disposez. »

 

« Je vous remercie. Vous avez sans doute raison, peut-être que nous aurions dû autoriser l’accès à cette aile également afin que tout le monde puisse en profiter… » dit Noctis d’un air songeur.

 

« Mais cette idée a l’air de vous mettre mal à l’aise, me trompé-je ? »

 

« Et bien… à dire vrai certains tableaux de cette section sont d’avantage personnels. »

 

« Comme celui-ci ? » demande l’inconnu en tournant la tête vers le portrait qu’il observait un peu plus tôt.

 

« Oui. »

 

« Cette peinture doit beaucoup compter pour vous. »

 

« Il s’agit de ma mère. » révèle Noctis d’une voix ne parvenant pas à dissimuler sa peine. « Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de la connaître, mais tous ceux ayant eu cette chance m’ont rapporté que ce portrait ne lui rendait pas justice et qu’elle était encore bien plus belle. »

 

« Ce tableau est pourtant fort joli. » relève l’homme. « La Reine Isabelle devait réellement être d’une beauté rare pour que de tels propos puissent être tenus. »

 

« C’est ce que j’aime à croire, oui. »

 

Leurs regards posés sur la douce expression d’Isabelle qui semble leur sourire depuis sa toile, les deux hommes restent silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

 

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. » dit finalement l’inconnu. « J’ai déjà bien assez abusé de votre temps et je ne voudrais pas vous retenir d’avantage. Vos convives doivent être impatients de vous revoir. »

 

« … »

 

« Je vous remercie pour cet agréable entrevue. Au plaisir de vous recroiser, Votre Altesse. » conclut-il en ôtant son chapeau pour s’incliner poliment devant Noctis, avant de faire demi-tour et de s’éloigner dans le couloir où se tient Gilgamesh qui les surveillait dans l’ombre depuis déjà un bon moment.

 

Déconcerté par cet étrange personnage, Noctis ne remarque pas le discret mouvement d’approbation que Gilgamesh adresse à l’inconnu alors que celui-ci le dépasse en remettant son chapeau en place, avant de finalement quitter le couloir.

 

« Votre Majesté ? » appelle Gilgamesh.

 

« Quoi ? » répond Noctis, comme s’il venait de sortir d’un rêve.

 

« Haaa… » soupire le serviteur. « Vous êtes attendu. »

 

« Oui, j’arrive… » dit Noctis en s’avançant vers Gilgamesh.

 

« Je vous avais pourtant demandé de ne pas traîner en chemin. Et que fait votre chien avec vous ? »

 

« Il m’a suivi jusqu’ici et je n’ai pas voulu l’en blâmer. Il saura se tenir, je te le promets. »

 

« Hum. » maugrée Gilgamesh, à demi-convaincu. « Suivez-moi. Je vous raccompagne. »

 

« Merci… » répond machinalement Noctis, son esprit quant à lui vagabondant ailleurs.

 

Mais qui peut donc être ce mystérieux inconnu qui le fascine tant ?

 

***

 

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la réception organisée dans la demeure.

 

Assis sur le canapé en velours du spacieux salon, Noctis se concentre sur la lecture d’un roman pendant qu’Umbra dort calmement à ses côtés, lové contre sa jambe.

Malgré son intérêt pour la passionnante histoire du chevalier aux treize armes parcourant le monde pour sauver les siens, le jeune homme ne parvient pas à focaliser son attention sur le récit, son esprit obnubilé par autre chose.

 

« Raaah, ça m’énerve ! » peste-t-il en refermant brusquement le livre, effrayant son pauvre compagnon qui se dresse à côté de lui. « Ah, désolé Umbra… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… » dit doucement Noctis en caressant le pelage de l’animal.

 

Les heures ont beau passer et les activités se succéder, rien n’y fait : Noctis ne réussit pas à ôter l’étrange inconnu de ses pensées.

 

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m’obsède à ce point… »

 

Ses réflexions sont interrompues par un domestique entrant dans le séjour :

 

« Votre Majesté, mademoiselle Stella est arrivée. »

 

« Ah ! Je vous remercie, je vais aller l’accueillir. » répond Noctis, retrouvant soudainement de l’énergie. « Tu viens, Umbra ? »

 

« Wouaf ! »

 

Dans le grand hall, une ravissante jeune femme blonde patiente en contemplant le décor sophistiqué qui l’entoure.

 

« Stella ! » la hèle Noctis en souriant.

 

« Noctis, bonjour ! » lui répond-elle en souriant à son tour.

 

« Wouaf ! » aboie joyeusement Umbra en se dirigeant derrière la traîne de la robe bleu pastel de Stella pour y découvrir une congénère au pelage blanc.

 

« Oh, tu es venue avec Pryna ? »

 

« Oui, je me suis dit qu’elle apprécierait de retrouver son ami, tout comme moi. » répond la jeune femme.

 

Entre les deux jeunes gens, Umbra et Pryna sautillent et aboient gaiement.

 

« Au fait, je regrette de n’avoir pu assister à la visite il y a deux jours. » s’excuse Stella.

 

« Ce n’est rien. Viens dans le salon, nous y serons plus à l’aise. » dit aimablement Noctis en entrainant son amie plus loin dans la maison.

 

Noctis et Stella s’installent dans la salle de séjour, dégustant un thé délicat tandis qu’ils échangent les dernières nouvelles.

 

« …et je n’ai pas vu Gilgamesh de toute la journée. » finit de raconter Noctis.

 

« C’est pour le moins inhabituel qu’il prenne le risque de s’éloigner de toi. » remarque la jeune femme.

 

« Ah ça ! Il est plus proche de moi que ma propre ombre ! » ronchonne Noctis. « Mine de rien, ce n’était pas si désagréable de ne pas l’avoir sur mon dos ! »

 

« Chut, allons, il va t’entendre ! » lui reproche gentiment Stella.

 

Profitant de cet instant d’insouciance, les deux jeunes gens rient de bon cœur dans la douceur de l’après-midi.

 

« Et donc, à propos de cet inconnu dont tu m’as parlé… » reprend plus sérieusement Stella.

 

« L’amateur d’art ? Je n’arrive toujours pas à m’expliquer pourquoi il me hante à ce point. J’ai croisé de très nombreuses personnes ce jour-là, mais cet homme… »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« … je ne sais pas. Il avait quelque chose de… différent. » décrit Noctis, cherchant à poser des mots sur son ressenti.

 

« Tu voudrais le revoir ? »

 

« Je n’en sais rien… Même si je le voulais, je crois que ça me serait impossible, je ne connais même pas son nom ! »

 

« Je peux essayer de me renseigner, si cela peut t’apaiser. » propose Stella. « Un artiste aux cheveux pourpre ce n’est pas si commun, mon père pourra peut-être nous aider. »

 

« C’est gentil, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » objecte immédiatement Noctis.

 

« Est-ce parce que tu ne souhaites pas le retrouver ? Ou bien est-ce parce que j’ai mentionné mon père ? » demande-t-elle d’un ton suspicieux.

 

« … »

 

« Je vois. »

 

« Je t’en conjure Stella, ne le prends pas mal, mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir affaire avec ton père. »

 

« Je comprends. » répond-elle avec indulgence. « Très bien, dans ce cas, je récolterai des informations sans faire appel à lui. Cela te convient ? »

 

« Oui. Je te remercie, tu es réellement la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir. » répond Noctis en toute franchise, sans remarquer la discrète moue de Stella alors qu’il prononce ces mots.

 

Tandis que la nuit descend peu à peu sur le ciel, Noctis raccompagne Stella jusqu’à l’entrée d’où elle rentrera chez elle en calèche, non sans lui avoir promis de lui écrire dès qu’elle aura du nouveau. Lui adressant un signe de la main, Noctis regarde l’attelage s’enfoncer dans l’obscurité jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse à l’angle de la rue, laissant le jeune homme seul.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, s’étant restauré et préparé pour aller se coucher, Noctis regagne sa chambre à l’étage et s’assoit sur le bord du lit, pensif.

Lui qui passait ses journées à tourner en rond dans sa luxueuse prison a enfin un nouveau but : découvrir l’identité de l’excentrique inconnu et, pourquoi pas, le revoir ?


	3. Un cœur généreux

Assis à l’arrière du fiacre qui le transporte sur les routes du royaume, Noctis observe le paysage défiler sous ses yeux depuis la fenêtre, son coude négligemment appuyé contre le rebord pour soutenir sa tête.

 

« Vous devriez surveiller vos manières, mon Roi. » dit Gilgamesh depuis le siège à côté de lui d’un ton calme mais réprobateur. « Dois-je vous rappeler qu’il s’agit d’une visite officielle ? »

 

« J’en suis conscient. C’est bien pour cette raison que ça ne m’enchante guère… » répond le jeune homme avec lassitude.

 

« Faites un effort. Il est important que vous entreteniez de bonnes relations avec vos collaborateurs. »

 

« Je ne demande pas mieux, mais ils ne m’en laissent pas vraiment l’opportunité… »

 

« Vous restez leur Roi malgré tout. Et sachez que… »

 

« Attends une seconde ! » l’interrompt Noctis avant d’interpeller le cocher : « Arrêtez-vous là, s’il-vous-plait ! »

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Gilgamesh, ses sens en alerte tandis que le véhicule s’immobilise au milieu de la ville.

 

« Rien qui ne nécessite ton épée. » répond Noctis en ouvrant la portière. « J’en ai pour un instant, je reviens ! »

 

« Quoi ? Attendez ! » a à peine le temps de protester Gilgamesh, le jeune homme étant déjà sorti.

 

Ses chaussures vernies résonnant sur la rue pavée, Noctis remonte l’avenue jusqu’à atteindre l’élément qui a retenu son attention quelques secondes auparavant.

 

« Excusez-moi. » dit-il d’une voix assurée pour attirer l’attention d’un homme plutôt costaud tenant un enfant apeuré par le bras.

 

« Ouais ? » répond l’individu d’un ton bourru en tournant la tête dans sa direction sans lâcher le jeune garçon.

 

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec cet enfant… ainsi qu’avec tous les autres que j’aperçois à l’intérieur de cette usine ? » demande Noctis sans être intimidé un seul instant.

 

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

 

« Au contraire. Il me semblait pourtant que le travail des enfants avait été proscrit il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela. »

 

« Ils travaillent pas. » dément l’homme.

 

« Vraiment ? Alors pourrais-je savoir de quel droit vous vous permettez de maltraiter ce garçon ? »

 

« C’est pas vos oignons. Fichez-moi la paix. » rétorque durement le malappris.

 

« Je regrette, mais je ne partirai pas. » insiste Noctis.

 

« Si vous me cherchez, vous allez me trouver… » grogne l’homme en relâchant enfin l’enfant, s’approchant dangereusement de Noctis qui ne sourcille pas.

 

« Je vous déconseille fortement de faire un pas de plus. » dit froidement Gilgamesh, la lame de son sabre placée juste sous le menton de l’individu.

 

L’homme baisse les yeux sur l’arme aiguisée, regarde Gilgamesh puis Noctis, et se met à rire :

 

« Ha ha ! Vous êtes de drôles de personnages vous deux ! Je vais vous donner une bonne leçon… »

 

Mais il n’a pas le temps de mettre ses menaces à exécution que déjà Gilgamesh lui assène un coup de coude dans l’estomac avant de le faire tomber au sol d’une percussion de la garde de son arme sur la nuque, assommant le grossier personnage pour un moment.

 

« Merci, Gilgamesh. » dit Noctis avec reconnaissance.

 

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite. J’ai comme l’impression que vous n’avez pas fini de nous attirer des ennuis. » répond l’habile combattant, désapprouvant la conduite du jeune homme.

 

« Je suis désolé. » dit Noctis en esquissant un sourire polisson, avant de s’avancer vers le petit groupe d’enfants effrayés retranché à l’intérieur du bâtiment : « Vous pouvez sortir, vous ne risquez plus rien. » leur dit-il avec douceur.

 

Lentement, les enfants quittent leur cachette pour se rapprocher de Noctis.

 

« Vous êtes libres de partir, maintenant. Vous n’avez pas à travailler. »

 

« Mais… on n’a pas de sous… » lui objecte timidement une petite fille aux cheveux frisés.

 

« Vos parents n’ont-ils pas un travail ? »

 

« On n’a pas de parents. » répond un garçon en remontant son pantalon troué sur ses hanches. « On habite à l’orphelinat. »

 

Bien que cette vérité l’attriste au plus haut point, Noctis s’efforce de rester souriant et rassurant envers les enfants :

 

« Je vois. » dit-il avec gentillesse. « Et il est loin, votre orphelinat ? »

 

« Non, il est à quelques rues par là ! »

 

« Vous pouvez m’y conduire ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Oui ! »

 

« Votre Majesté… » lui murmure discrètement Gilgamesh, « … ce n’est pas le moment… »

 

« Il n’y aura pas de meilleur moment. » rétorque Noctis tandis que les enfants lui prennent déjà les mains pour l’amener vers leur foyer.

 

« Haaaa… » soupire Gilgamesh, leur emboitant le pas bien plus par obligation que par envie.

 

Parvenu devant l’orphelinat au cœur du quartier pauvre, Noctis constate avec tristesse que le bâtiment est dans un état pitoyable.

 

« Voilà, c’est ici ! » s’exclame le garçon au pantalon trop grand, apparemment fier de pouvoir présenter à son sauveur ce qui lui sert de maison.

 

« Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi délabré… » laisse échapper Noctis avec émotion tout en observant l’orphelinat.

 

« Et pourtant, c’est notre dure réalité. » dit une voix de femme.

 

S’avançant vers Noctis depuis le côté de la bâtisse, une dame d’un certain âge lui adresse un sourire peiné.

 

« Je m’appelle Sofia. Je suis celle qui s’occupe de ces enfants, du moins autant que faire se peut. »

 

« Vous savez donc ce qu’ils sont contraints d’endurer pour vous rapporter de l’argent ? » demande Noctis d’un ton posé mais accusateur.

 

« Je sais ce que vous sous-entendez, monsieur. Je ne suis pas sénile, je me doute bien que ces enfants ne trouvent pas leur monnaie dans les arbres, mais que voulez-vous, nous n’avons pas d’autre moyen si nous désirons survivre. » dit-elle avec regret.

 

« Vous en avez un, à présent. » répond Noctis en sortant une petite bourse de son manteau pour la tendre à la femme. « Prenez déjà ceci. Pour le reste, je m’occuperai de faire financer votre orphelinat. Vos enfants n’auront plus à voler ni travailler, vous pouvez en être assurée. »

 

« Vraiment ? Cela semble trop beau, je ne sais que dire… » articule la femme âgée, touchée par l’attention.

 

« Vous n’avez pas besoin de trouver les mots. Les sourires de ces enfants sont les meilleurs remerciements dont on puisse rêver. » dit Noctis avant de pivoter pour se diriger vers Gilgamesh et se remettre en route.

 

« Attendez, nous ne connaissons même pas l’identité de notre généreux bienfaiteur ! » appelle la femme.

 

« J’ai entendu le monsieur avec la capuche lui dire ‘’Votre Majesté’’ ! » dit malicieusement la petite fille aux cheveux frisés.

 

« Serait-ce possible…? » bafouille la vieille dame en dévisageant Noctis.

 

Se retournant vers les enfants et leur protectrice, Noctis place son indexe devant sa bouche avant de leur souffler :

 

« Chuut ! C’est un secret. »

 

Leur adressant un dernier sourire bienveillant, il s’éloigne de l’orphelinat escorté par Gilgamesh tandis que les enfants rient au loin dans la cour.

 

Ayant regagné le fiacre, Noctis et Gilgamesh s’installent de nouveau à l’intérieur, prêts à reprendre leur voyage.

 

« Vais-je encore devoir subir tes remontrances ? » demande le jeune homme, penaud.

 

« Il le faudrait. » répond Gilgamesh d’une voix sévère. « Votre comportement est irresponsable et non adapté à ce que votre noble rang exige. »

 

Noctis demeure silencieux, conscient d’avoir agi imprudemment.

 

« Néanmoins… » reprend Gilgamesh d’un ton plus doux, « …c’est aussi ce qui fait de vous un grand Roi. Un souverain digne de ce nom se doit de veiller au bien-être de son peuple, et je ne connais personne d’autre qui s’acquitte de cette mission aussi bien que vous. »

 

Emu par la déclaration de son garde du corps, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher d’esquisser un franc sourire.

 

« Merci beaucoup, Gilgamesh. »

 

Gilgamesh se contente de hocher la tête en signe d’approbation, laissant deviner un sourire derrière les étoffes dissimulant la partie inférieure de son visage.

 

***

Enfin parvenus à destination, Noctis et Gilgamesh pénètrent dans le luxueux immeuble hébergeant l’administration en charge des finances et des lois du royaume.

 

Guidés jusqu’à un vestibule au sol recouvert d’un opulent tapis rouge adoucissant chacun de leurs pas, les deux hommes sont priés de patienter un instant avant de rencontrer la personne responsable de cette institution.

 

« Je vous attendrai ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n’hésitez pas à me faire appel, je serai juste derrière la porte. » dit Gilgamesh.

 

« Merci. » acquiesce Noctis avant qu’un des subordonnés ne l’invite à entrer.

 

« Son Altesse Royale, Noctis Lucis Caelum ! » annonce le serviteur tandis que le jeune homme pénètre dans le vaste bureau, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

 

« Votre Altesse. » dit poliment une femme à la coiffure sophistiquée tout en effectuant une révérence austère, sa riche robe colorée se pliant sur le sol lustré.

 

« Madame Muller. » répond Noctis en s’inclinant légèrement pour la saluer en retour. « Vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi ? »

 

« En effet. » dit-elle tout en le conviant à s’assoir à son bureau.

 

Alors que Noctis prend place sur un des fauteuils en velours, la femme s’installe de l’autre côté de la table stylisée en bois massif, jetant négligemment un regard sur le côté tout en commençant d’une voix papelarde :

 

« Les affaires du royaume n’attendent pas, Votre Altesse, bien que votre léger retard laisse présager du contraire. »

 

Réprimant son désir de répondre ouvertement à la provocation, Noctis demeure impassible et courtois afin de terminer cette entrevue au plus vite.

 

« Les imprévus sont des facteurs avec lesquels il faut savoir compter, notamment dans votre profession. »

 

« Certes. » répond-elle en plissant légèrement ses paupières comme si elle essayait de jauger Noctis. « Il est vrai qu’avec vos dépenses je dois faire face à des surprises régulières. »

 

« Qu’insinuez-vous exactement ? »

 

« Vous ne pouvez pas dilapider l’argent du royaume comme bon vous semble. Comprenez que j’ai un budget à respecter et que vos lubies n’y ont pas leur place. »

 

« Vous considérez donc que venir en aide aux plus nécessiteux ne fait partie des devoirs ni du royaume, ni de son souverain ? » dit calmement Noctis en tentant de ravaler sa colère.

 

« Bien sûr que non, mais cela doit se faire dans les règles. Le peuple vous apprécie, il n’est nul besoin de voler au secours de chaque cause perdue pour prouver que vous êtes digne de votre rang pendant que le gouvernement agi déjà en faveur de nos concitoyens. »

 

« Dans ce cas, vous devez fournir d’avantage d’efforts. Votre politique est insuffisante. Tant que le pays ne sera pas en sécurité, je poursuivrai sur ma lancée. » répond le jeune homme avec défiance.

 

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Votre Altesse. Je comprends votre inquiétude mais je ne suis que la gestionnaire des finances. Si vous désirez impliquer les pouvoirs publics, je vous invite à vous entretenir directement avec Monsieur Elric, notre régent. »

 

Noctis reste silencieux, contenant son aversion pour Sirus Elric au plus profond de son être.

 

« Cela me semble être une excellente opportunité. » poursuit madame Muller. « Je crois savoir que Son Excellence souhaitait vous informer de ses projets pour vous et sa fille, mademoiselle Stella. De cette façon, vous ferez d’une pierre deux coups. »

 

Un sourire sournois se dessinant brièvement sur son visage, la femme se relève et rassemble quelques documents :

 

« Bien. Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. J’ai demandé à mes subalternes de charger le reste des écrits officiels dans votre véhicule, afin que vous puissiez les examiner chez vous à tête reposée. »

 

L’imitant, Noctis se lève pour saisir avec frustration les quelques papiers qu’elle lui tend.

 

« Prenez garde sur la route, Votre Altesse. Personne ne voudrait qu’il vous arrive malheur. »

 

« N’ayez crainte, je vous assure que cela ne se produira pas. »

 

Après avoir échangé les salutations de rigueur dans un climat glacial, Noctis et madame Muller se séparent.

 

Le jeune homme sort de la pièce sans ajouter un mot, Gilgamesh l’escortant jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment puis jusqu’à leur véhicule. Ce n’est qu’une fois assis à l’intérieur que Gilgamesh rompt enfin le silence :

 

« Oserais-je vous demander comment s’est déroulée cette entrevue ? »

 

« Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. » marmonne Noctis.

 

« C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. » répond son ami d’un air entendu.

 

Leur fiacre démarre sur la voie, ses roues tournant sur les pavés tandis que les chevaux hennissent.

Ballotté avec douceur, Noctis repense à son navrant échange avec la responsable du budget et de l’administration, se demandant s’il n’y avait réellement rien de mieux à faire pour défendre son point de vue et affirmer sa position.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule s’immobilise brutalement au milieu du chemin, tirant le jeune homme de ses réflexions.

 

« Pourquoi sommes-nous arrêtés ? » s’enquiert Gilgamesh auprès du cocher.

 

« Un cheval vient de perdre un fer ! » répond le serviteur avec inquiétude. « Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire ! » ajoute-t-il en descendant de sa chaise pour inspecter l’animal.

 

« Haaa… » soupire Noctis en s’allongeant sur son fauteuil, fermant les yeux en attendant que la situation se résolve.

 

« Ce n’est décidément pas votre jour. » constate Gilgamesh. « Je me demande si d’autres mésaventures peuvent encore nous accabler… »

 

« Auriez-vous besoin d’aide ? » questionne soudain une voix à l’extérieur du véhicule, faisant immédiatement se redresser Noctis sur son siège.

 

Scrutant à travers la vitre du fiacre, le jeune homme reconnait la chevelure pourpre et la dégaine inhabituelle de celui qui hante son esprit depuis de nombreux jours.

 

L’inconnu au tableau.

 

Ouvrant la porte sans réfléchir, Noctis se retrouve face à l’étrange personnage qui lève lentement la tête dans sa direction.

 

« Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas Son Altesse Royale ? » dit l’homme dans un grand sourire souligné par un étonnement quelque peu forcé.

 

« … »

 

Comme paralysé, Noctis ne sait pas quoi répondre. Fort heureusement, cela n’empêche pas son interlocuteur de poursuivre :

 

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Votre Altesse. » le salue-t-il en ôtant son chapeau. « Cependant, j’eusse préféré que cela se produise sous de meilleurs auspices. Il semblerait en effet que vous rencontriez quelques déboires… » ajoute-t-il en désignant les chevaux de l’attelage.

 

« Ah, oui, un cheval a perdu un fer. » répond enfin Noctis.

 

« Ce n’est pas bon signe, je le crains. » poursuit l’inconnu. « A moins de trouver un équidé de rechange, vous ne pourrez pas repartir si le sabot reste à vif. »

 

« La situation est-elle si grave ? »

 

« En effet, Votre Majesté. » répond le cocher. « Ce gentilhomme a raison, nous ne pourrons pas bouger avant un moment. »

 

« Je vois… » dit Noctis, cherchant un moyen de résoudre ce contretemps.

 

« Permettez-moi de vous offrir mon aide. » propose l’inconnu.

 

Intrigué, Noctis le dévisage, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux dorés reflétant la lumière du soleil jusqu’à presque s’y noyer.

 

« Il se trouve que mon véhicule personnel n’est qu’à quelques pas d’ici. Si vous le désirez je peux vous accompagner à votre destination. »

 

« Vraiment ? » répond spontanément Noctis, avant de se ressaisir et d’adopter une attitude plus en accord avec son rang : « Je veux dire, c’est très aimable de votre part mais je ne voudrais pas vous importuner. »

 

« Allons donc ! Ce sera pour moi un honneur d’escorter le souverain du Lucis, vous n’avez guère à vous préoccuper de me déranger. »

 

« Et bien si vous insistez… » dit Noctis avant de se tourner vers Gilgamesh pour recueillir son avis. Ce dernier se contente de hocher la tête en signe d’approbation, laissant un sourire se dessiner malgré lui sur le visage du jeune homme. « Très bien. J’accepte avec grand plaisir votre proposition. »

 

« Voilà qui est parfait. » se réjouit l’inconnu. « Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

 

Après s’être arrangé avec le cocher et avoir récupéré quelques affaires, Noctis et Gilgamesh rejoignent le singulier personnage pour qu’il les conduise jusqu’à son véhicule.

 

« Au fait, j’y pense, je n’ai encore jamais eu l’occasion de me présenter à Votre Altesse… Quelle impolitesse de ma part ! Je me prénomme Ardyn Izunia, pour vous servir. »

 

« Ardyn Izunia… » répète doucement Noctis comme s’il cherchait ce que ce nom peut lui évoquer, sans succès. « Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

 

« C’est moi qui suis flatté d’avoir le privilège de vous connaître, Votre Altesse. »

 

De façon étrange, connaître son identité donne la sensation à Noctis d’être plus proche de ce fameux Ardyn, bien qu’il ne sache en réalité rien de lui.

Embarquant à bord du fiacre, Gilgamesh donne les indications nécessaires au cocher afin qu’il les mène jusqu’à la maison royale.

 

Pendant un instant, le silence règne à l’intérieur du véhicule. Les deux mains appuyées sur le pommeau de la canne qu’il tient devant lui, Ardyn observe Noctis qui se retient de somnoler, bercé par les oscillations de l’habitacle.

 

« Vous semblez avoir vécu une journée difficile, Votre Altesse. » remarque-t-il.

 

« Je dois reconnaître que j’ai connu des jours plus paisibles, en effet. »

 

« Vous reveniez du quartier de la bourse, si je ne me trompe pas. Une réunion officielle avec le responsable législatif de votre royaume, peut-être ? »

 

« Vous avez vu juste. » répond Noctis. « Madame Muller souhaitait s’entretenir avec moi du budget du pays. »

 

« Madame ? » dit Ardyn avec surprise. « Il me semblait que ce poste était occupé par un certain Armand Muller… »

 

« Il s’agit de son mari. Monsieur Muller est décédé il y a plusieurs années de cela et c’est donc sa femme, Catherine, qui a pris sa suite. » explique Noctis, beaucoup trop loquace face à l’homme aux cheveux ardents.

 

« Armand Muller est mort… » répète Ardyn, songeur.

 

« Vous l’ignoriez ? » s’étonne Noctis.

 

« Ah, je vous prie de m’excuser. J’ai été absent du Lucis pendant un certain temps, voyageant à travers le vaste monde, il m’arrive donc parfois d’être quelque peu distrait quant à l’Histoire de notre beau royaume… »

 

« Vous n’avez nul besoin de vous excuser. » dit Noctis avec bienveillance. « Vous êtes bien chanceux d’avoir eu l’occasion de visiter les lointaines contrées. Il m’arrive souvent de rêver que moi aussi j’entreprends un voyage à travers le monde. Ça doit être magnifique. »

 

« Oui, ça l’est… » répond Ardyn à voix basse, tandis que Gilgamesh détourne légèrement le regard.

 

« Trouveriez-vous déplacé de ma part d’oser vous demander de me raconter vos voyages ? » questionne soudain le jeune homme.

 

« Dès maintenant ? » répond Ardyn en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

 

« Non, bien sûr ! Mais je serai ravi de vous recevoir dans ma demeure pour que vous me parliez de vos excursions… enfin, si cela vous sied. »

 

Ardyn observe attentivement  Noctis tandis qu’il examine son invitation. Finalement, il ferme les yeux et sourit :

 

« Comment refuser une requête de Son Altesse ? » dit-il mielleusement. « Fort bien. J’accepte de partager mon expérience en votre compagnie puisque vous m’en jugez digne. »

 

« Cela me va droit au cœur. Par avance, je vous remercie. »

 

« Je vous en prie. »

 

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de trajet, le fiacre parvient à destination.

Descendant du véhicule, Noctis se tourne vers Ardyn :

 

« Je vous suis redevable, monsieur. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit avant de repartir ? »

 

« Je n’ai besoin de rien, si ce n’est de la date de notre future entrevue. » répond Ardyn d’un sourire malicieux.

 

« Oh, oui, bien sûr… Je dois vérifier mon emploi du temps avant. Avez-vous des empêchements de votre côté ? »

 

« Quand bien même ce fut le cas, je donnerai la priorité à Votre Altesse. »

 

« Ah, merci… » bafouille Noctis, sentant ses joues s’empourprer sans raison. « Dans ce cas, je vous ferai parvenir une date qui j’espère, vous conviendra. »

 

« Il me tarde déjà de la connaître. »

 

« Ah, et bien, il ne me reste plus qu’à vous souhaiter un bon retour… » articule Noctis, déstabilisé par la répartie d’Ardyn.

 

« Je vous remercie. Prenez soin de vous, Votre Altesse, jusqu’à notre prochaine rencontre. »

 

« Oui, vous de même. »

 

Adressant un dernier sourire à Noctis, Ardyn referme la portière avant que son cocher ne se remette en route, les éloignant tous les deux dans la lueur orangée de la fin d’après-midi.

 

« Mon Roi ? » appelle Gilgamesh.

 

« Hein ? » dit Noctis en se tournant maladroitement vers lui.

 

« Il est temps de rentrer. »

 

« Oui, tu as raison… »

 

Alors qu’il pénètre sur le domaine, accueilli par ses serviteurs, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d’œil sur la rue où a disparu le fiacre d’Ardyn. Son cœur se charge soudain de vigueur et d’espoir tandis qu’il pense avec excitation au moment où ils seront à nouveau réunis.


	4. Combien de sucres dans votre thé ?

Le jour tant attendu de la rencontre est enfin arrivé.

 

Dans sa chambre, Noctis fixe son reflet dans le miroir avec perplexité.

 

« Peut-être que je devrais avoir l’air plus formel… » dit-il, songeur.

 

A côté de lui, son valet de pied sort une nouvelle toilette du placard pour la lui faire essayer. Mais le jeune homme ne semble toujours pas convaincu.

 

« Ça fait trop autoritaire, finalement je crois que je préférais l’ensemble précédent… »

 

« Eh bien, une dame ne prendrait pas autant de temps que vous à s’apprêter, mon Roi. » dit soudain Gilgamesh en se positionnant sur le pas de la porte.

 

« En tant que souverain, il est normal que je prenne soin de mon image, non ? » rétorque Noctis.

 

« Au moins, une fois n’est pas coutume, je n’ai pas eu à vous tirer hors de votre lit ! »

 

« Je ne vois pas absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. » répond Noctis à la fois amusé et légèrement vexé.

 

« Je vous attends en bas. Tâchez d’être habillé avant l’arrivée de votre invité. » dit Gilgamesh en souriant malicieusement avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

 

« Pfff… c’est malin… » ronchonne Noctis, un sourire se dessinant néanmoins sur son visage.

 

 

Ayant arrêté son choix sur une tenue raffinée d’un sombre noir relevé de discrets liserés bleutés rappelant la couleur de ses yeux, Noctis patiente dans le salon avec anxiété.

 

Cela fait plusieurs semaines depuis qu’il a proposé à Ardyn de lui rendre visite. Entre-temps, il a eu l’occasion de revoir Stella à qui il a raconté sa mésaventure avec le fer du cheval et son retour dans le fiacre d’Ardyn.

 

« Et donc, tu l’as invité chez toi. » a dit Stella.

 

« Oui. Tu crois que c’était déplacé ? » s’est enquis Noctis.

 

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je trouve le plus inconvenant : que tu lui aies demandé de te parler de sa vie personnelle, ou bien qu’il ait accepté de le faire. »

 

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais ça m’a paru si naturel de le solliciter… »

 

« Et c’est bien ce qui me préoccupe. » a répondu Stella.

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Noctis. Tu ne connais pas cet homme. Je comprends que tu puisses être curieux à son sujet, pour quelque raison qui m’échappe d’ailleurs, mais tu devrais être plus prudent. Tu n’aurais jamais agi de la sorte avec quelqu’un d’autre. » a-t-elle dit avec inquiétude.

 

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais à mon avis ton appréhension est infondée. Si Ardyn avait des pensées négatives à mon égard, il s’y prendrait très mal pour me les communiquer. Sans compter que Gilgamesh a l’air de lui faire confiance. »

 

La jeune femme est demeurée silencieuse, sa contrariété et sa désapprobation se lisant clairement sur son visage.

 

« Tu n’as aucune raison de te tourmenter. » a ajouté Noctis d’une voix plus douce en posant sa main sur celle de Stella. « Il ne m’arrivera rien. »

 

« Je l’espère de tout mon cœur. » a-t-elle répondu, à peine rassurée.

 

« Je te le promets. »

 

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent muets pendant un instant, la main de Stella dans celle de Noctis, jusqu’à ce qu’elle brise le silence :

 

« A propos de mon père… »

 

« … »

 

« Je sais que cela ne t’enchante guère, mais il veut absolument te voir d’ici peu. »

 

« Je préfèrerais en être dispensé. »

 

« Je le sais. Mais il ne te laisse pas le choix alors quitte à y aller, autant y être préparé. » a-t-elle dit en tendant une enveloppe marquée du sceau de Sirus Elric.

 

« Il pourrait faire un effort et éviter de se servir de sa propre fille pour m’envoyer ses messages. » a bougonné Noctis en saisissant la lettre.

 

« Les lirais-tu, sinon ? » a rétorqué Stella.

 

« … Peut-être pas. »

 

« Alors, il fait bien. » a ajouté la jeune femme avant de se lever du canapé. « Il commence à se faire tard, je devrais rentrer à présent. »

 

« Je te raccompagne. » a dit Noctis en sortant du séjour en sa compagnie.

 

Devant la porte d’entrée, les deux jeunes gens ont échangé de chaleureux au revoir.

 

« Merci d’être venue. »

 

« Je t’en prie. C’est toujours un plaisir. »

 

Tandis que Stella sortait de la maison pour se diriger vers son véhicule, elle se retourna :

 

« Je t’en conjure, Noctis. Fais attention à toi. »

 

« Comment ça ? »

 

« J’ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ce monsieur Izunia. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler. »

 

« N’aies crainte. Je serai prudent. »

 

A moitié convaincue par la réponse de Noctis, Stella lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter le domaine royal.

 

 

En repensant aujourd’hui à la mise en garde de son amie, Noctis se demande si son inquiétude a la moindre chance d’être fondée.

Ses doutes sont rapidement remplacés par un intense stress alors qu’il entend au loin les bruits caractéristiques de l’arrivée d’un invité dans la demeure.

 

« Fuuu… »

 

Noctis laisse échapper un long souffle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, se tenant prêt à recevoir dans le luxueux salon boisé l’objet de toutes ses pensées.

 

« Monsieur Ardyn Izunia ! » annonce un serviteur en ouvrant la porte.

 

Le cœur de Noctis fait un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu’apparait devant lui la silhouette excentriquement élégante de celui qui lui adresse déjà un large sourire.

 

« Votre Altesse. » lui dit-il en s’inclinant.

 

« Monsieur Izunia. » répond Noctis en s’efforçant de suivre rigoureusement le protocole malgré l’effervescence qui parcourt son corps. « Je vous en prie, prenez place. » ajoute-t-il en désignant les fauteuils et canapés disposés autour d’une table basse.

 

« Je vous remercie. » dit Ardyn en s’avançant dans la pièce.

 

Tandis qu’il se rapproche de lui, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de l’observer de la tête aux pieds, décelant un détail qui ne l’avait pas marqué lors des premières entrevues. Comme de nombreux gentilshommes possédant cet accessoire par coquetterie, Ardyn dispose d’une canne raffinée venant étoffer sa tenue, mais pas seulement. En y prêtant d’avantage attention Noctis constate que l’objet est aussi utilitaire, permettant à Ardyn de compenser le poids qu’il doit répartir sur ses jambes.

 

Détachant son regard afin de ne pas paraitre suspect et incommoder son invité, Noctis rejoint Ardyn en s’asseyant en face de lui après que celui-ci ait pris place.

 

« C’est un véritable honneur d’avoir l’opportunité de passer une après-midi en votre compagnie, Votre Altesse. »

 

« C’est moi qui vous remercie d’avoir accepté mon invitation, je suis votre obligé au regard des expériences que vous avez consenti à partager aujourd’hui en ces lieux. »

 

« Vous m’accordez une grande estime, j’espère que mes récits seront à la hauteur des attentes de Votre Altesse. »

 

« J’en suis certain. » répond Noctis en souriant, incapable de résister au charme d’Ardyn pour une raison qu’il ignore complètement. « Prendrez-vous du thé avant de commencer ? »

 

« Volontiers. »

 

Sur l’appel de Noctis, un domestique leur apporte un plateau chargé de petits gâteaux et du nécessaire à la dégustation du breuvage.

Alors qu’Ardyn porte la tasse remplie de la chaude boisson à ses lèvres, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher d’être quelque peu surpris.

 

« Vous ne prenez pas de sucre avec votre thé ? » dit-il.

 

« C’est ainsi qu’on le boit traditionnellement dans les contrées asiatiques, Votre Altesse. »

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« Tout à fait. On prête au thé vert des vertus médicinales qui seraient amoindries avec l’ajout de substances telles que le miel ou le lait. Et puis… » dit Ardyn en prenant une nouvelle gorgée, « …je préfère de loin ressentir l’arôme fort et originel des feuilles plutôt que de l’édulcorer avec des artifices. »

 

Si les derniers mots d’Ardyn sont prononcés avec ambiguïté, Noctis n’y accorde que peu d’attention, considérant à présent sa propre tasse de thé.

 

« Puisque vous l’affirmez, alors je me dois de tester cela sur-le-champ. » dit-il en se servant une tasse de thé pur qu’il porte à ses lèvres, réprimant une petite grimace.

 

« Alors ? » demande Ardyn avec amusement.

 

« C’est… surprenant. » répond Noctis. « Je ne suis pas habitué à un goût si fort. »

 

« Mais vous avez au moins le mérite d’essayer. Tout le monde ne peut en dire autant. »

 

« C’est vrai… Ça me rappelle cette personne qui ne peut s’empêcher d’ajouter des morceaux de sucre dans son thé, au point que l’on finit par se demander si sa boisson est encore liquide. »

 

« Cela doit être quelqu’un de fort avide et peu sûr de lui, si vous me permettez. Est-ce que c’est un de vos proches ? »

 

« Oui… non, enfin… » bredouille Noctis. « Techniquement, il fait partie de ma famille, mais je n’entretiens que peu de relations avec lui. »

 

« Quelle tristesse de devoir se tenir à l’écart des siens… » dit Ardyn sur un ton de regret dans lequel se dissimule une pointe d’ironie.

 

« Oui… » acquiesce le jeune homme au premier degré. « Mais, je ne sais pourquoi, il n’a jamais semblé m’apprécier. »

 

Constatant qu’Ardyn lève un sourcil interrogateur, Noctis réalise qu’il ne lui a pas expliqué à qui il faisait allusion.

 

« Mon grand-père, Gehn Desroses. » dit-il d’une voix triste. « Lorsque mon père est mort alors que je n’avais que cinq ans, mon grand-père était la seule famille qui me restait. Pourtant, il a toujours gardé ses distances avec moi ce qui fait que j’ai du mal à le considérer comme un de mes proches. »

 

« Comme c’est regrettable. Vous m’en voyez navré, Votre Altesse. »

 

« Oh, ce n’est pas de votre faute ! D’ailleurs, je suis désolé de vous importuner avec mes histoires alors que nous sommes ici pour vos récits ! »

 

« Cela ne fait rien, si vous ressentez le besoin de vous confier à moi, je serai ravi d’être votre ami intime privilégié. »

 

Indépendamment de la chaleur du thé, les joues de Noctis s’empourprent alors qu’Ardyn lui propose d’être son confident.

Envisager l’idée de se rapprocher de cet homme lui fait un effet à la fois délicieux et terrifiant. Oh que oui, comme il aimerait pouvoir passer tout son temps en sa compagnie ! Les mots de Stella lui reviennent alors en tête. C’est vrai. Il s’emporte beaucoup trop et vite dès lors qu’il s’agit d’Ardyn. Mais est-ce réellement une mauvaise chose ?

 

« Votre Altesse ? » appelle doucement Ardyn avec un petit sourire en coin.

 

« Ah, oui, pardon ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! Et de la même façon, si vous cherchez un confident, vous pourrez toujours compter sur ma présence à vos côtés ! » reprend le jeune homme avec entrain.

 

« Je n’y manquerai pas. » répond calmement son invité, amusé par cette réaction énergique.

 

Le ton plein de noblesse et d’assurance d’Ardyn continue de déstabiliser Noctis, tout en lui donnant encore d’avantage l’envie d’en apprendre plus sur lui.

 

« Je suis curieux de connaître votre activité professionnelle. Vous m’avez dit peindre sur votre temps libre mais vous n’avez pas mentionné le travail qui vous permet de vivre. » relance le jeune homme.

 

« C’est exact. Cela n’a rien de bien passionnant, j’en ai peur, mais je suis propriétaire d’une société qui officie dans le commerce international. »

 

« Vraiment ? Vous disposez donc de votre propre flotte personnelle ? »

 

« Pas tout à fait. Une partie des navires ne fait que travailler dans ma compagnie pour des missions déterminées après lesquelles ils sont libres d’aller naviguer où bon leur semble. »

 

« Serait-ce de cette façon que vous avez été amené à voyager ? »

 

« Plus ou moins. Disons que les relations internationales du Lucis m’ont conduites au-delà des flots, et depuis je n’ai cessé de faire prospérer cette activité. »

 

« Racontez-moi ! » dit Noctis avec enthousiasme.

 

« Par où commencer… » réfléchit Ardyn. « Je peux vous parler de mon premier voyage à Galahd, un petit pays limitrophes des Indes, si cela vous intéresse. »

 

« Je vous écoute. »

 

Ardyn débute son récit, ses histoires et sa voix ensorceleuse captant complètement l’attention de Noctis. Il lui parle de la traversée en bateau, de la découverte d’une autre culture, d’une autre langue, de l’enrichissement personnel que l’on retire de l’échange avec des gens ayant grandi à l’autre bout du monde.

Bien que les descriptions colorées et exotiques d’Ardyn passionnent Noctis et permettent à son esprit de s’évader de sa condition actuelle, le jeune homme est aussi fasciné par le visage et les manières de celui qui lui conte son passé.

 

Noctis laisse ses yeux parcourir le visage d’Ardyn, dessinant ses traits dans ses pensées.

A vue de nez, il lui donnerait entre quarante et cinquante ans. Les détails de sa physionomie ne sont plus ceux d’un jeune homme, assurément, mais autre chose semble s’ajouter à l’ensemble, le faisant paraître plus âgé qu’il ne l’est en réalité. Comme si sa peau portait la trace d’une rude existence qui se lirait encore aujourd’hui.

Tandis que Noctis mémorise chaque point du visage d’Ardyn, son regard analytique cède peu à peu sa place à une vision plus sensuelle. Bientôt, seules les formes attractives occupent les pensées du jeune homme alors qu’il contemple les mèches pourpres onduler sur ses joues, son regard doré pénétrant et captivant, ses lèvres lui servant à raconter ses histoires que Noctis oublierait presque d’écouter tant son attention est happée par le charisme magnétique d’Ardyn.

 

Jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme ose se poser _la_ question. Serait-il en train de tomber amoureux d’Ardyn ?

 

« Votre Altesse ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demande Ardyn en faisant une pause dans sa narration.

 

« Oui, oui… »

 

« Vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées. »

 

« Je suis un peu fatigué, pardonnez-moi… » s’excuse Noctis, confus. « Votre récit était des plus intéressants ! Vous êtes donc capable de parler hindi ? » se reprend-il, scellant ses sentiments dans un coin de son esprit.

 

« Vous connaissez cette langue, Votre Altesse ? » s’étonne Ardyn.

 

« Mon protecteur et ami, Gilgamesh, que vous avez déjà rencontré et qui ne doit d’ailleurs pas être très loin de nous, est originaire de Galahd. Il lui est arrivé à de rares occasions de mentionner sa langue natale, bien qu’il ne s’exprime que très peu sur son passé… »

 

Un léger rictus parcourt le visage d’Ardyn, mais disparait aussitôt.

 

« Cela explique le teint hâlé de sa peau, et pourquoi il la dissimule sous des morceaux de tissu. » remarque-t-il. « Et bien si j’en ai un jour l’occasion, peut-être pourrais-je m’entretenir dans cette langue avec votre ami et ainsi vous démontrer à quel point ma prononciation est désastreuse. » ajoute-t-il d’un ton badin.

 

« Je suis sûr que vous vous sous-estimez. »

 

« C’est ce qu’ils disent tous avant de m’entendre. » plaisante Ardyn. « Bien. Il se fait tard, je ne voudrai pas abuser d’avantage de votre temps. »

 

« Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le souhaitez. » répond impulsivement Noctis.

 

« Ha ha, c’est fort généreux de votre part mais il se trouve que j’ai à faire et que je ne peux me permettre de demeurer en ces lieux, quand bien même votre compagnie est des plus appréciables, Votre Altesse. »

 

Se sentant rougir une fois de plus, Noctis conserve néanmoins son tumulte émotionnel pour lui, tâchant de saluer au mieux son exceptionnel invité.

 

« Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d’avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma requête. » dit-il.

 

« Je vous en prie. Ce fût un grand plaisir. » le remercie Ardyn.

 

« J’espère que nous aurons l’opportunité de nous revoir bientôt. »

 

« Nous en aurons l’occasion, soyez-en assuré. »

 

Se levant de leurs fauteuils, Ardyn et Noctis quittent le salon afin de rejoindre le véhicule stationné à l’extérieur.

Baigné par le soleil de fin de journée, Ardyn prend place sur le siège et adresse un dernier au revoir au jeune homme, avant que le cocher ne fasse démarrer le fiacre et l’éloigne de la maison royale.

 

« Vous semblez satisfait de votre après-midi, mon Roi. » constate Gilgamesh aux côtés de Noctis.

 

« Oui. C’était une merveilleuse après-midi… » répond le jeune homme en fixant l’horizon, son cœur aussi léger qu’un nuage.

 

***

 

Alors que la silhouette de Noctis disparait après que le véhicule ait tourné au coin de la rue, Ardyn laisse échapper un long souffle.

 

L’expression souriante qu’il affichait quelques minutes plus tôt a abandonné sa place à un regard dur agrémenté d’une sorte de dégoût.

 

«  _Votre Altesse_ … » maugrée-t-il haineusement entre ses dents. « Petit prétentieux et insouciant… »

 

Les doigts entrecroisés appuyés sur le pommeau de sa canne sur lesquels repose sa tête elle-même, les yeux rivés avec fureur sur un point imaginaire droit devant lui, Ardyn donne l’impression de contenir une puissante rage bouillonnante pour éviter qu’elle n’explose.

 

« Je nous dirige vers l’adresse que vous m’avez indiquée, Monsieur ? » demande le cocher depuis l’extérieur, inconscient de l’ire qui ronge son passager.

 

« Oui. Il est temps de mettre mes projets à exécution. »

 

***

 

La nuit s’est installée au-dessus du royaume du Lucis. Sous les étoiles, les lumières provenant de la riche résidence nichée au creux d’un vaste domaine boisé font briller de mille feux les décorations opulentes accrochées au bâtiment.

A l’abri dans les zones d’ombres du jardin, une silhouette se dirige calmement et silencieusement vers l’habitation.

 

Dans le faste de sa chambre, un vieil homme bourru toussote en tirant sur sa pipe sculptée, laissant s’évaporer des volutes de fumée.

 

« Marie ! » tonne-t-il d’une voix rauque. « Marie ! »

 

Une jeune femme se glisse timidement dans la pièce.

 

« Vous m’avez appelée, Monsieur Desroses ? »

 

« Et plus d’une fois ! Faites un effort pour accélérer, je ne vous paye pas pour être une feignasse ! »

 

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. » répond-elle, penaude.

 

« Ça m’est bien égal ! » rétorque l’individu. « Est-ce que le repas est prêt ? »

 

« Dans quelques minutes, Monsieur. »

 

« Je descends dans la salle. Tâchez de vous dépêcher, j’ai faim. »

 

« Très bien, Monsieur. »

 

L’homme émet un grognement avant de sortir de la pièce en bousculant la pauvre fille, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les domestiques de la maisonnée s’appliquent à lui servir son repas. Monsieur Desroses l’avale sans remerciement, puis congédie ses serviteurs lorsque vient la fin du dîner.

Assis seul à la table avec les restes du festin et le dessert qu’il consomme toujours à part, l’homme feuillète un journal d’un air renfrogné.

 

« Si vous cherchez des nouvelles de votre famille, il me semble que le Prince Noctis est mentionné à la quatrième page. » dit soudain une voix.

 

Relevant la tête d’un air à moitié surpris, monsieur Desroses découvre devant lui un homme à l’allure peu banale qui le regarde de haut.

 

« Ha ! Comme si ce gringalet m’intéressait ! » répond-il sans montrer le moindre étonnement face à cette apparition impromptue.

 

« C’est vraiment regrettable d’avoir choisi de couper les ponts avec votre petit-fils, tout du moins en ce qui concerne le domaine affectif. Pour le reste, je constate que vous avez su vous accaparer à merveille les avantages et privilèges qu’offre le statut de membre de la famille royale. » dit le visiteur en désignant du regard les décorations de la pièce, avant de venir s’assoir à table en face du vieillard.

 

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Et d’abord, qui êtes-vous ? Je crois savoir que je suis chez moi et que je ne vous ai pas convié. »

 

« Je ne suis qu’un homme sans conséquence venu parler un peu du passé en votre compagnie. »

 

« Dommage pour vous, je n’ai aucune envie de discuter. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser finir mon repas en paix avant que je n’appelle mon valet… » menace le vieil homme en rapprochant son dessert ainsi que la théière pour se servir.

 

« Toujours cette habitude pour clôturer votre souper… Je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je vous laisse terminer tranquillement. »

 

Fronçant les sourcils, monsieur Desroses dévisage l’étrange individu demeurant assis en face de lui alors qu’il verse le thé dans sa tasse de porcelaine, y ajoutant littéralement une poignée de morceaux de sucre.

 

« Et toujours cette manie de surcharger votre boisson pour en faire de la mélasse… » ajoute le visiteur tandis que le vieillard sirote bruyamment son thé.

 

« Bon, ça suffit. » gronde monsieur Desroses en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et vous commencez à m’énerver. Alors quittez ma propriété ou vous aurez affaire à mes serviteurs. »

 

« Cela m’étonnerait fort. Je crains qu’ils ne soient occupés pour le moment. »

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« Ah la la, Gehn. Vous avez toujours été si détestable… » dit le visiteur en désapprouvant avec de grands signes de la tête.

 

« Je ne vous permet pas de m’appeler par mon prénom ! » répond l’autre en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant trembler la porcelaine. « Puisque c’est comme ça, je vais vous faire sortir moi-même d’ici ! »

 

Alors qu’il essaye de se lever et que l’étranger reste impassible, monsieur Desroses est soudain forcé de se rassoir brutalement, sa respiration se faisant plus forte.

 

« Mais… qu’est-ce que ça signifie…? »

 

« Que voilà une excellente question. Un excédent de sucre aurait-il pu causer votre perte, mon bon ami ? »

 

« Quoi…? » murmure l’homme en regardant avec désespoir la sucrière suspecte posée devant lui.

 

« Mais après tout, ce n’est que justice. Vous avez toujours voulu le beurre et l’argent du beurre, Gehn. Et votre avidité sans bornes a causé bien des malheurs autour de vous. »

 

Monsieur Desroses, haletant, observe avec incompréhension l’inconnu lui faire des reproches d’un ton glacial.

 

« Quand je pense que vous avez survécu tout ce temps, tel un parasite, alors que je croupissais dans cette prison où vous m’avez tous précipité et qu’Isabelle, elle, a connu une fin de vie atroce par votre faute… »

 

Sa poitrine de plus en plus oppressée, le vieillard est incapable de formuler le moindre mot tandis que l’écarquillement de ses yeux laisse comprendre que les pièces du puzzle s’assemblent dans son esprit.

 

« C’était pourtant votre fille, et vous l’avez vendue comme une moins que rien à ce traitre d’André ! » poursuit le sombre visiteur avec colère. « Tout ça pour qu’au final elle se meurt en donnant naissance à ce stupide enfant, dans la peine et le désespoir… »

 

« Im…po…ssible… »

 

« Je l’aimais, Gehn. Nous formions une famille. Nous étions heureux ensemble. Et grâce à vous, ce bonheur s’est envolé à tout jamais. »

 

S’étouffant, monsieur Desroses parvient à peine à rester conscient, ses mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

 

« Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Vous allez très bientôt la rejoindre, et j’espère que vous passerez l’éternité submergé par votre culpabilité lorsque vous supplierez encore et encore Isabelle de vous pardonner. Car moi, je ne vous ferai jamais cet honneur. »

 

« … A… Ardyn… » articule le vieillard dans un dernier râle, avant de s’écrouler sur la table en renversant le thé, mort.

 

De l’autre côté, Ardyn contemple immobile le corps sans vie de Gehn, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues depuis ses yeux vengeurs.

 

« Et d’un. » chuchote-t-il, avant de se lever et de sortir discrètement du domaine pendant qu’au loin derrière lui, le cri strident de la jeune Marie résonne au cœur de la nuit.


End file.
